


Puzzle pieces

by kihobebe



Series: Carve your name on my skin [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo|Shownu, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Minor Yoo Kihyun/Chae Hyungwon, Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: For all his life, Hoseok had been told that he was a lucky exception to one of the most strict rules of the universe, but no one knew exactly what it meant having not one but two soulmate tattoos.





	Puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak for poly ships and i think i'm not good at writing smut, but have this anyway :)

_Within this world you are the only one unique piece_

_that cannot be replaced_

_[Monsta X - Puzzle]_

 

If someone would have told Hoseok he would have found himself in the bathroom stall of a dirty pub, his tight leather pants pooling around his ankles while a handsome stranger gave him the best blowjob of his whole life, he would have probably called bullshit. It was not like that was the first time he was given a blowjob by a stranger, but those circumstances were a little too weird even for Hoseok, who in the last few months felt so touch starved he almost thought of asking his best friend if he could get in on a friendly threesome with him and his fiàncee. To which Jooheon would have probably said yes, because both him and Changkyun never shied away from fun encounters when they had the chance, but that would have been too embarrassing for Hoseok. He liked Jooheon and Changkyun but he didn’t like them like that. He wasn’t _that_ desperate, or so he thought until that night, when a man dressed in skinny jeans and a black shirt hugging his torso so nicely approached him at the bar and offered him a drink without saying a word. Hoseok had looked at him funny, but still he accepted the cocktail with a grateful smile. The man had very sharp cheekbones highlighted by sparkly makeup, and Hoseok felt something stir in his stomach when the dark haired man leaned towards him and put a slice of lemon in his mouth, downing his tequila and then reaching over to take the fruit from Hoseok’s lips, munching on it and then showing his tongue to Hoseok like he needed his approval, then leaning away and smiling a cunning smirk Hoseok couldn’t wait to wipe off his face. So Hoseok followed after him and tugged at the front of his shirt to kiss him nice and slow, immediately thrusting his tongue in the stranger’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip until the man emitted a low whine.

 And then, after almost a year of quick lonely handjobs in his shower, Hoseok’s dick was being sucked like it was the most mouth-watering delicatesse in the whole world by this man who looked like he had never tasted something so good in his whole life. The weird thing was, he didn’t even know the name of the pretty guy on his knees before him, his lips tight around the tip of Hoseok’s cock, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration and his eyes closed. He looked completely lost in the moment, and Hoseok felt so damn good all he could do was clutch at his shoulder with one hand, his head thrown back. The stranger looked at him through his lashes, the expression on his face one of complete delightment as he got off his dick with a wet pop, just to tease Hoseok with the tip of his tongue sliding down his length, his teeth lightly tugging at his skin in a way that was more maddening than painful. He twirled his tongue around the tip of Hoseok’s dick, and then took him whole in his mouth with a sudden movement that had Hoseok taking a shuddering breath in surprise. The man kept his hands tightly clutching at Hoseok’s ass, his pointy nose brushing against Hoseok’s skin when he took all his length in his mouth and gagged a little. The sounds he was making were so filthy Hoseok couldn’t concentrate on anything else but him, the fear of someone entering the bathroom and hearing them that he first had when they started making out in there long forgotten. The man looked up at him, tears at the corner of his pretty eyes, and Hoseok felt that tight feeling in his stomach that meant he was going to come soon. He didn’t realize his hand moved on its own accord from the stranger’s shoulder to clutch at the short hair at the back of his head, tugging at it to make him understand he wanted him off. He didn’t know if the guy wanted to swallow, but for Hoseok that was too much to ask from a random stranger in a dirty toilet.

 The man complied, but just a beat to late, Hoseok’s dick twitching just as it left his warm mouth, cum spurting from its tip and landing directly on the stranger’s sharp features. More precisely, in his eyes.

“Fuck, shit,” the man cursed, his voice raspy for the abuse his throat just went through. Or maybe it was just his natural tone, Hoseok didn’t know, those were the first words he heard him saying.  
“You fucking asshole, I hate you,” he muttered lowly, but Hoseok didn’t really hear him, his head still swimming with the force of the orgasm that just hit him. He tried to take deep breaths to bring his brain back to reality, but the more he did that the more he felt like the whole room was spinning around in circles. Maybe he had too much to drink.

“Hey, are you alright?” he heard the man ask, just as he turned around and puked in the toilet at his side.

“Fuck.”

The stranger was so nice that he started caressing Hoseok’s back to help him feel better, and he would have liked to tell him he was sorry for coming in his eyes and for being so gross, but all he could do was pour the content of his stomach in the toilet bowl and keep coughing until he felt so spent he didn’t have any strength left to apologize. The stranger helped him up from where he was crouching on the ground and cleaned both of their faces, laughing a little at the grossed out stares they got from a random man pissing in a urinal in the corner. He even went as far as pecking Hoseok when they were all clean, but Hoseok thought he did that just to rile that man up. He took Hoseok out of there, out of the pub, tugging at his hand when Hoseok tripped on his own feet. He called a taxi and let Hoseok slip in it, telling the driver to make sure he got home safe and even paying for his ride, giving him one last pat on his head when Hoseok tried to clutch at his shirt to not let him go. His warm smile and the little wave he did before closing the door on Hoseok’s pout was all he dreamt about during the following night. When he woke up, head pounding, mouth as dry as a desert and the acid taste of bile at the back of his throat, he realized he didn’t even ask for the stranger’s name.

 

°°°

 

For all his life, Hoseok had been told that he was a lucky exception to one of the most strict rules of the universe. When people learned that he had two tattoos on his skin, they literally beamed at him, the widest smiles Hoseok had ever seen on others’ faces.

“You’re so lucky! You’ll have twice the love in your life,” or variations of that sentence were what he heard on a regular basis, but no one knew exactly what it meant having not one but two soulmate tattoos. He had words inked on both of his arms, but the two sentences sitting there ready to be pronounced by the people that would be labelled as his ‘soulmates’, were definitely different. One of them was not something you should say to the person you were supposed to love for the rest of your life, and that was why Hoseok tried to keep it covered all the time. The curse words inked on his skin made his mother emit an unholy screech when they first appeared there. She helped him cover them up with bandaids and told him not to worry, that he had another soulmate whose lovely words meant they would probably be happy together. He didn’t need to worry about the tattoo on his right arm, he should forget about those horrible words. They meant nothing.

 Hoseok wished he could pretend they really meant nothing, but there was a reason if they were there, and he didn’t like to think about what that reason could be. He tried to act like he wasn’t fazed by them, even if at the back of his mind there was a constant reminder, a voice telling him that the motive was as clear as it could be: he was unlovable. That’s why, at the age of twenty five, he still hadn’t found either of his soulmates. The universe was being very explicit with him, and Hoseok couldn’t do anything else but admit that he was, indeed, an unlovable asshole. His mother calling him every other week to ask him if he did finally meet one of his soulmates wasn’t helping his cause, and the fact that his best friend had met his own soulmate in elementary school really didn’t give him any hope. He was so glad for Jooheon, so happy to be his best man at the imminent wedding, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter, an awful feeling too similar to jealousy sitting in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at Jooheon and Changkyun being all lovey-dovey. They were the only ones, beside his mother, that knew what was hidden below the medical tape around his right arm.

 “Seok, are you listening?”

Hoseok raised his eyes from they were fixed into the void to look at his best friend, whose face was morphed into a disgruntled pout. He shook his head once, letting Jooheon know he didn’t hear a thing he said.  
“I’m sorry Honey, I got distracted. What were you saying?”

Jooheon clicked his tongue once, crossing his arms on top of his chest and puffing it out to try and look intimidating. To Hoseok he looked just adorable, but he was not going to say a thing.

“I was telling you that Changkyun’s best man is single and he’s very handsome,” Jooheon repeated, fixing his best friend with a meaningful stare.

“And why haven’t I met this handsome best friend before?” Hoseok asked, curiosity overtaking him despite the promise he made to himself to never trust Jooheon’s words about ‘handsome’ men he knew. Last time he went to a blind date organized by him, Hoseok had to escape from the backdoor of a club to not get his drink spiked by the ‘handsome’ friend of friend of someone Jooheon vaguely knew of.

“Because he’s a very busy man,” Jooheon countered, tasting the slice of cake before him at the same time. His words were muffled by the chocolate mousse, but Hoseok deciphered them anyway.

“And now that you point it out, there were never chances for you two to meet before. Every single time we tried to make you two meet there was always something going on with one of you. I wonder if this is the universe’s doing…” he tapped the chocolate stained fork on his lips, eyes upturned towards the sky. Hoseok snorted.

“The universe? Please, that fucker doesn’t even know we’re out here living and breathing.”

“Whatever. Minhyuk is very handsome and very single, and also he has a good job,” Jooheon pointed out, taking another bite of the cake.

“I think I like this one the most,” he pointed to the plate, licking the frosting from his lips. Hoseok just hummed in agreement, but he took a forkful of a slice decorated with strawberries anyway.  
“This one is good too,” he said, sliding it towards Jooheon. His best friend beamed at him before taking a bite and moaning loudly. The lady at the counter suppressed a giggle.

“By the way, I have a nice job too. I don’t need a sugar daddy,” Hoseok went back to the topic at hand, still tasting different cakes in the process. Choosing one for the wedding was maybe the best thing they had to do until now.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jooheon rolled his eyes, stealing a blueberry from the top of the slice on Hoseok’s left.

“I’m just saying that he would be a good option if you finally decided to…”

“It’s not like I have a big margin of decision here,” Hoseok interrupted him, showing him both his arms in an attempt to make it clear he didn’t want to continue that conversation. Jooheon sighed, another roll of his eyes following right after. They had had that argument so many times it was starting to become some kind of routine for them. Jooheon would nag and tell him he wasn’t even trying to found his happiness, and Hoseok would say he probably wasn’t destined to find it anyway.

“And what about that guy who sucked you off the other night?” Jooheon changed topics, making Hoseok choke on the little bite of red velvet cake he just took in his mouth.

“What about him?” he asked, coughing a little between words.

“Was he cute?”

“He was. He was really pretty, I’m sad i didn’t even get his name.”

Jooheon laughed, hiding his grin behind his hand and stealing the slice right under Hoseok’s nose.

“I’m sure he didn’t tell you because he was scared you would render him permanently blind,” he joked, offering a raspberry to Hoseok as a peace offering.

“I should have never told you anything about it,” Hoseok muttered, taking the fruit from the tip of Jooheon’s fork and munching on it with resentment. His best friend just giggled.

“Yeah, at this point you should know better than giving me more blackmail material.”

“Do I need to remind you who’s your best man and who’s gonna do the speech at your wedding?” Hoseok threatened, mouth full of lemon meringue. Jooheon batted his lashes, a perfectly innocent expression taking over his face.

“My sweetest best friend, the most adorable man I know. He would never embarrass me in front of my own family, and especially not in front of Changkyun’s family.”

Hoseok laughed, thoughts of soulmates and handsome men long forgotten.  
“This friend of yours sounds like a total sweetheart,” Hoseok joked, hiding a delighted smile behind the forkful of dessert he brought to his mouth. Jooheon beamed at him again, his adorable dimples showing up on his face, making him look even younger than he actually was.

“He is the sweetest sweetheart I know of. Kinda reminds me of you.”

 

°°°

 

Hoseok had hoped until the day before the wedding that Jooheon did actually listen to him and didn’t try to pull any shit on him, like making him pick up Changkyun’s best man to drive him to the wedding venue. He knew his friends very well, but he tried to be as clear as possible with them. He didn’t want to spend a whole hour driving with a man he didn’t even know just because his friends thought they would make a great couple. Hoseok was tired of people pushing him towards the arms of complete strangers. So, when the morning of the wedding came and Hoseok found himself answering to Jooheon’s call, he really hoped his best friend was just checking that Hoseok wouldn’t forget to bring the rings with him.

“Seok,” Jooheon said, and Hoseok already knew there was something fishy going on.

“Hey, Honey. I have the rings, don’t worry!” he feigned ignorance, his steps taking him to the drawer where he had the two golden bands stored since the day he helped Jooheon and Changkyun choose them.

“Yeah, thank you. I wasn’t calling for that, I trust you,” Jooheon seemed worried, but not the kind of worried one should be when he’s about to marry the love of his life. He sounded panicky.

“Is everything alright? Is there something else I should do?” Hoseok asked, concern coloring his voice. Jooheon took a breath on the other side of the line, static filling it when he let go of air through his nose.

“It’s Minhyuk.”

“Who?”

Jooheon laughed, but he didn’t sound amused.

“Changkyun’s best man. Listen, I know we promised you wouldn’t have to take him here, but something came up and Minhyuk can’t drive. He’s drunk.”  
“It’s seven in the morning,” Hoseok pointed out, sighing and taking a seat on the comfy sofa standing in the middle of his living room. He didn’t like where that conversation was headed to.

“I know that. He and Changkyun both got drunk last night, but it seems Minhyuk has a lower alcohol tolerance than Kyun and he’s now unable to take his butt here.”

Hoseok heard Changkyun protesting in the background, but Jooheon ignored him, clearly pissed off at the inconvenience presenting itself on the most important day of their life.

“Seok, you know I wouldn’t ask you if there was another option.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll go get that little brat.”

Jooheon snorted, his voice a little relieved when he started speaking again: “I’ll send you his location and I’ll tell him you’ll be there in half a hour, is that ok?”

“Yes, that’s perfect. Honey, can I give him a lecture while I take him there?”

“Please do. See you later, Seok!”

“I’ll give a lecture to Kyun, too!” he joked, making Jooheon laugh before he cut down the call. Hoseok sighed, but he gathered his things and got ready to pick up the asshole that was trying to ruin Jooheon and Changkyun’s wedding day.

The apartment building in which this phantomatic Minhyuk lived looked very nice from the outside, but Hoseok wasn’t really in the mood to appreciate architectural beauty when all he wanted was to be at Jooheon’s side to help him keep his nerves at bay. He knew by now Jooheon and Changkyun were probably getting ready in differents rooms, and he was sure Jooheon was starting to feel jittery. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand. He sent another quick message to the number Changkyun had given him, telling him to please treat Minhyuk well, it wasn’t his fault that Changkyun won the card game they were playing and Minhyuk had to drink a big glass of vodka. Hoseok didn’t even read the whole message, rolling his eyes and saving Minhyuk’s number under “Changkyun’s favourite asshole” on his phone. When someone knocked on the door of his car, Hoseok jumped a little in his seat, looking at the man opening it and leaning in with an apologetic smile sitting on his face. He let the man take his place in the passenger seat at his side, and then turned around to properly look at him. He seemed intimidated by Hoseok’s stare, his eyes avoiding him, his evident headache pulling his eyebrows together.

“You look like someone run you over with a bulldozer,” Hoseok commented without preamble, his gaze fixed on the clear coffee stain adorning the guy’s white t-shirt. The black-haired man immediately lifted his eyes at Hoseok’s words, something passing in them that looked suspiciously like surprise. The corners of his lips lifted up in a smile that was indeed very pretty, Hoseok couldn’t deny it.

“And you look absolutely stunning,” Minhyuk said, and Hoseok was sure he heard it wrong.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said you look stunning, dear soulmate,” Minhyuk smiled at him, his right hand pointing at his left arm where black words Hoseok couldn’t decipher were prettily inked on his honey coloured skin. Hoseok’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his mouth agape, his eyes wide and fixed on Minhyuk’s tattoo. His own words were inked there, the sentence he just said branding the man sitting at Hoseok’s side as his soulmate. Hoseok’s brain was not catching up, his thoughts running wild while his eyes couldn’t leave Minhyuk’s arm. His hand automatically gripped at Minhyuk’s own to bring the tattoo closer to his eyes, the need to be _sure_ those words were actually his suddenly overcoming him. When he realized that yes, that was indeed the sentence he had just said to Minhyuk, he looked up to meet the dark haired man’s eyes. Minhyuk emitted a giggle at Hoseok’s surprised expression, and Hoseok’s mind told him that was the most adorable laugh he had ever heard during his life. Thoughts of scolding long forgotten, Hoseok couldn’t tear his gaze away from Minhyuk, _his soulmate_.

“Are we gonna go to this wedding or do you plan of staring at me for a little bit more? I mean, I’m not complaining, I really like your face,” Minhyuk smiled at him, giving Hoseok a light pat at the top of his head. Hoseok came back to reality.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, embarrassment coloring his cheeks and ears a light pink. He made sure to put his hands on the steering wheel and to look at the road when he started driving. Minhyuk chuckled lightly at his side.

“You know what, this is really incredible. Changkyun told me you were handsome and that I should have tried to charm you, but who could have thought this would happen? I’m amazed.”

Hoseok nodded, his red hair falling a little in his eyes with the movement. Minhyuk swiped it back with his hand, patting his head again with a gesture so familiar it felt like Hoseok had known him for a lot more than barely five minutes. Hoseok smiled, not removing his eyes from the street ahead of them.

“Thank you. So, you’re Minhyuk.”  
“And you’re Hoseok.”

“Yup. Should we get some coffee for the grooms?” Hoseok asked, noticing they were passing by a Starbucks on their way. Minhyuk beamed at him, his eyes so big and sparkly Hoseok could only think of an eager puppy.

“I don’t know about the grooms, but I absolutely need one.”

When they finally got to the wedding venue, their suits and freshly brewed coffees in their hands, Jooheon almost had a stroke in seeing them all smiley and flirty. He was waiting at the entrance, his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed and the eyes of someone who wanted to kill his future husband’s best friend.

“Minhyuk, Seok,” he coldly greeted, eyeing the cups in their hands like they personally offended him.

“Hey, Honey! We bring you coffee and good news!” Minhyuk chirped, nudging Jooheon’s arm with one of the drinks in his hands. Jooheon grunted.

“Weren’t you supposed to give him a piece of your mind?” he asked Hoseok, and Minhyuk’s face split in half with the force of his smile.

“Oh, were you, Seok?” he asked, the cunning smile on his lips making him look like the cat that got the milk.

“Well, I know that I said that, but we brought coffee and good news. Isn’t that enough?” Hoseok smiled, trying not to break down under Jooheon’s hard stare. His best friend was just nervous because of the wedding, Hoseok was sure.

“Good news?”

Minhyuk’s grin got so big Hoseok wondered if his cheeks didn’t hurt. He couldn’t help smiling a little, too. The feeling of finally having found the one person he belonged with was one that made his stomach bubble with excitement. Jooheon’s eyebrows stayed drawn together.

“I found my soulmate,” Minhyuk said, his voice betraying his elation. Jooheon still looked very unimpressed.

“You met Kihyun literal years ago, what are you talking about?” he pointed out like he was stating an obvious fact. Minhyuk rolled his eyes at Jooheon, who still wasn’t understanding what he was talking about.

Minhyuk had two soulmates, just like Hoseok, but he had already met the first one when they were in high school. Minhyuk had recounted their first meeting while Hoseok was driving, showing him the second tattoo inked on his right arm. They’ve been friends since then, because Kihyun was not into men and they had decided they probably were each other’s platonic soulmates, given that each of them had two tattoos. Hoseok was shocked in finding there were two other people just like him.

“As I was saying, I found my soulmate,” Minhyuk stated again, his hands pointing at Hoseok and the sunny smile Hoseok was getting used to growing back on his lips.

“What?! Hoseok! Minhyuk?” Jooheon didn’t seem able to form a proper sentence, making the pair in front of him erupt in a short laugh.

“Hoseok!” he finally shouted, jumping between his best man arms and hugging him tight, so tight the red-haired man thought he would squeeze his organs out of his chest.

“I’m so happy for you! You found him!” he shouted in Hoseok’s ear, making the older one of the pair flinch at the loudness.

“I found him! Or better, you made me find him.”

“I can’t believe this. Changkyun is gonna go crazy.”  
At the mention of Jooheon’s future husband the three men finally sobered up, realizing the clock was ticking and they had a wedding to attend. Jooheon was still showing his dimples in a big smile when he took Hoseok’s hand to drag him towards the room they were supposed to get ready in.

Hoseok cried. He couldn’t deny it, his eyes red like the ones of a rabbit. He was still sniffling when Minhyuk, handsome in his fitted suit and black hair combed back, came up at his side and sneakily pulled him in a side hug. Hoseok weeped even more, hiding his face against Minhyuk’s shoulder, making the taller man huff a laugh.

“Is my soulmate a little crybaby?” he whispered, while they waited for Jooheon and Changkyun to take some photos just the two of them before their best men joined them. Hoseok just sniffled in response, lightly punching Minhyuk’s chest and making him giggle.

“You’re adorable. I can’t wait to introduce you to Kihyun, I’m sure he’s gonna love you.”

Hoseok realized he was at risk of ruining the really expensive designer suit Minhyuk was wearing, so he finally stopped leaning against him and went back to his full stature, dabbing at his eyes and nose with his own hands.

“Why isn’t he here today, by the way? It seems like he’s good friends with the boys,” Hoseok pointed out, his eyes still wet with tears while he looked at the newly wed couple joking around in the park where the ceremony ended just some minutes ago. Minhyuk still didn’t let go of his hips, tugging Hoseok a little closer. The red-haired man didn’t mind, he liked the feeling of having someone he could lean on.

“Oh, Kihyun? He was supposed to be my plus one but the other day he got stung by a bee.”

“He what?”

Minhyuk laughed a little, evidently delighted by his own soulmate’s misery.

“He got stung by a bee. In his eye. He’s got a nasty infection and he’s currently under antibiotics, can’t leave the house for at least a week.”

“That sounds painful, I’m so sorry for him.”  
“Don’t be, it’s his own fault.”

Hoseok looked at Minhyuk sideways and saw that he had a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips, his eyes trained on Jooheon lifting Changkyun bridal style. The men were laughing so hard because Jooheon made his husband fall on his butt twice already.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Kinda. It’s his fault for getting into a flowers field to take pictures, but he was unlucky too. I swear I’m a good friend, I called him to check on him before the wedding started. Maybe he was crying a little because he wanted to be here too.”

“Was he?” Hoseok asked, but Minhyuk’s grin had turned cunning.

“Maybe. Can’t tell you, I need to protect my soulmate’s dignity.”  
“So you won’t tell him I cried today?”

Minhyuk patted his shoulder once, letting go of him when the photographer finally called them over.

“Well, first you need to gain my love and trust.”

Hoseok punched his chest again, making him chuckle lightly. Minhyuk took him by the hand and tugged him towards Jooheon and Changkyun, whose smiles were so bright they could rival with the sun shining above their heads that day.

 

°°°

 

Hoseok’s phone was buzzing on the desk where it was left, the screen coming alive and showing a picture of Minhyuk’s left eye so close to the camera it was a little blurry. Hoseok turned his head in its direction, Jooheon laughing when he saw the contact name paired up with it.

“‘Changkyun’s favourite asshole?’ Shouldn’t you change that to ‘my favourite asshole?’”

“Maybe he has me saved like that, what do you know?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, ignoring his best friend choking on his own spit to pick up the phone and answer his boyfriend’s call.

“Hi, Min. Are you on your way?”

“I’m almost there to pick you up! Kihyun is already at the club, he said he had to take care of the guests since the birthday boy was late.”

“Min, you’re the birthday boy,” Hoseok pointed out, barely suppressing a laugh and gesturing for Jooheon and Changkyun to put their coats on.

“Yeah, yeah, but as you know I like being fashionably late.”

Hoseok chuckled, cutting off the conversation by telling Minhyuk they would wait for him on the sidewalk below his apartment building. Hoseok was feeling slightly anxious, the thought of meeting Minhyuk’s other soulmate for the first time making him tap his foot on the ground in a nervous gesture. It had been four months of happily married life for Jooheon and Changkyun, and three months and a half of getting to know each other for Hoseok and Minhyuk, plus two weeks of fucking like rabbits on every surface in Hoseok’s apartment and getting to call each other “boyfriends”. Hoseok liked it, he loved it maybe more than he ever thought he would before meeting Minhyuk, because before their first encounter he didn’t dare to hope of finding his soulmates, ever. Still, he was terrorized of making a bad impression on Minhyuk’s childhood best friend and soulmate, Kihyun. He never had the chance to meet Kihyun until that day, because Kihyun was first sick and then very busy, and Hoseok was worried Kihyun wouldn’t like him for some reason. Minhyuk told him repeatedly that everything would be alright, that Kihyun would love him. And if he didn’t, Minhyuk would have whooped his ass.

In his panic, Hoseok had made sure that his appearance was impeccable. He was wearing his favourite pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark shirt tucked in them. Minhyuk appreciated the view when Hoseok left his coat at the entrance of the club, sliding one of his hands in the backpocket of Hoseok’s jeans.

“Are you trying to make a good impression on Ki or to seduce him? Cause you’re definitely seducing me, if those were your intentions.”

Hoseok laughed a little, pulling Minhyuk closer to his side while they got in the place, Jooheon and Changkyun in tow.

“Min, how many people do you exactly know?” Hoseok asked, eliciting quiet giggles by his friends. The club was so crowded they barely were able to walk together.

“Your boyfriend is super popular,” Changkyun joked, having to lean towards Hoseok from his place behind him because they were getting into the club and the music was starting to pound loudly, the bass resonating through Hoseok’s bones and making him crave grinding on Minhyuk in the middle of the dance floor.

“Ki!” he heard Minhyuk shout, and he saw a man whipping his head around to look at them, his dark hair shining under the blue and purple neon lights. He waved his hand in the air and then disappeared through the crowd, probably making his way towards them. Jooheon nudged Hoseok with his elbow, pointing towards the bar.

“We’re gonna get something to drink for everyone! Be right back!” he shouted over the techno music blaring through the speakers. Hoseok nodded, his attention going back to the man finally appearing before them. Saying that Hoseok’s jaw dropped to the ground was an understatement.

The young man standing there, his tight black shirt reminding Hoseok of the way he had clutched at it to pull him closer and kiss him senseless, looked at Hoseok with fear written all over his face, his eyes so wide Hoseok was scared they would fall on the ground. Kihyun, finally Hoseok was learning his name, was silently asking him to don’t say a fucking thing, his pretty lips that he so skilfully used to suck Hoseok’s dick in that bathroom stall several weeks before now closed in a tight line, his nose scrunched up in clear discomfort. Minhyuk didn’t really notice it, beaming at Hoseok and pointing at Kihyun, his smile being completely at odds with his soulmates’ expressions.

“This is Hoseok!” he yelled, pointing at Hoseok and then at Kihyun, “And this is Kihyun! Finally, both of my soulmates in the same room.”

He didn’t know they had already been in the same room, even too close for two people that weren’t supposed to know each other. Hoseok realized Kihyun was paralyzed, his hands clutching tightly at his own arms. The red-haired man thrusted his hand out for Kihyun to grip, leaning in to try and diffuse the tension.

“So you’re the infamous Kihyun!” he quipped, while Kihyun squeezed his fingers lightly in his hand. Kihyun freezed there, his hand still clutching at Hoseok’s, his mouth falling slightly agape. He immediately retreated after that, letting go of him as though he was burned, his gaze immediately moving in Minhyuk’s direction. Minhyuk wasn’t paying them any attention, attending his duties as the party’s host, and he was laughing with some of his friends, his head thrown back in happiness. Kihyun seemed relieved to notice that, but then he was tugging at Minhyuk’s sleeve to gather his attention.

“Min, I’m not feeling well,” Hoseok heard him say, and Hoseok wondered if it was just an excuse to leave and avoid confrontation with him. Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, concern for his soulmate showing on his pretty face, one of his hands shooting up to press against Kihyun’s forehead to check his temperature. Kihyun intercepted him mid air, shooing him away.

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ll head home and go to bed to get some rest, that’s all I need.”

Minhyuk pouted, throwing a defeated look in Hoseok’s direction, who could just raise his shoulders towards his ears. He didn’t know what to say.

“Fine, go home. But please call me tomorrow morning to let me know if you’re still feeling unwell, ok?” he told Kihyun, clutching the shorter man’s shoulder in a friendly grip. Hoseok noticed how Minhyuk lightly caressed Kihyun’s collarbone over his shirt, and the way Kihyun leaned into the touch, like Minhyuk was a flame and Kihyun was attracted to him. Kihyun leaned in to hug Minhyuk briefly, saying something in his ear that Hoseok couldn’t hear, and then waving at them while leaving the place. The red-haired man had a vivid flashback of Kihyun waving at him while tucking him safely into a taxi and sending him home. A weird feeling took over his stomach, and he couldn’t do anything to make it go away until the night ended.

 

°°°

 

All Kihyun had ever wanted in his short life was to never hurt his best friend. Minhyuk was the light of his life, the best person he had ever met until that day, and he was sure he would never meet anyone else with whom he would feel so at ease like he did with Minhyuk. There had been high and lows in their friendship, and there were secrets that Kihyun had been hiding for some time, mostly because he was a fucking coward. He knew that the moment he came clean Minhyuk would be nothing but sweet and understanding, but Kihyun was too scared to, too much time spent burying his feelings and his own self making the process of telling the truth harder than it should have been.

Kihyun liked men. He’ve known that for some time now, his interest being piqued when he and Minhyuk were still in university. He always kept quiet about his newfound curiosity with his best friend, too scared of changing their dynamics, or maybe too scared of hearing Minhyuk say that him liking men was not enough reason to change things between them. For years they’ve been friends, and for years Minhyuk had known him as his ‘platonic soulmate’, the person he trusted the most in the whole world. Kihyun felt bad every single time he went out to have a date with a person of the same sex and didn’t tell Minhyuk anything about it. He felt guilty, because all those years ago, when they first met, he made it as clear as day that he would never love Minhyuk _that way_ , and Minhyuk had never, not once during the years they spent together, tried to change Kihyun’s views. He respected Kihyun’s sexuality, never trying to even suggest that maybe Kihyun was wrong, and that maybe they should have been together. He accepted Kihyun’s choice of seeing them as strictly platonic, and that’s why, even after all that time had passed, Kihyun couldn’t find the courage to tell Minhyuk that he actually liked men, too.

When the two of them first met, Kihyun was sure of being straight. He hadn’t a drip of doubt in his blood. He was so certain that when a tall and lanky boy came crashing against him on the first day of high school, he didn’t think anything about it.

“Hey, look where you’re going!” he instantly yelped. The boy, sitting with his legs crossed on the ground after the crash, just smiled at him, and Kihyun’s heart made something strange in his chest, a little telling flip that even back there should had made Kihyun question his so called straightness.

“I was looking for you,” the boy said, and a sudden shiver crawled under Kihyun’s skin, his right arm prickling like someone set it on fire. His eyes immediately travelled to it, looking at the words inked there, and his mouth fell open, coherent thoughts failing him altogether.

“I-I’m straight,” Kihyun stammered out, uncertainty coloring his voice, but his sentence made the other flinch like Kihyun had just slapped his face. Regret filled Kihyun in seeing the brilliant grin disappear from his soulmate’s face. _His soulmate_. Who was then looking at the ground with an expression on his face resembling one of a kicked puppy, eyes downcast and pouty lips.

“I mean… I’m straight but it’s not a problem if you’re not!” Kihyun tried to amend, waving his hands in front of him in a soothing motion, and then sticking one of them towards the boy still sitting on the school’s floor.

“I’m Kihyun!” he told him, helping him up from the ground and smiling at him, hoping to school his expression in one of real happiness. He knew he had failed when his soulmate smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m Minhyuk,” he introduced himself in a small voice, gaze still not meeting Kihyun’s. They shook hands in silence, Kihyun trying to think of something to say in order to make things better, but coming up with nothing. Suddenly Minhyuk let go of his hand as he stood up to his full stature, a few inches above Kihyun, speaking again. This time his voice sounded more sure, his eyes seeming firm and strong.

“I have another soulmate. So if you’re not into men, maybe they are,” he stated, sure of himself, proud of his quick thinking. With disbelief written all over his face, Kihyun took in his soulmate for the first time. Just for a fleeting moment, Kihyun thought it was a pity he didn’t like boys.

“I’ve got another soulmate too!” Kihyun excitedly answered, shoving his left arm in Minhyuk’s face. The boy had analyzed the tattoo on Kihyun’s skin, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

“Maybe we’re platonic soulmates then!” Minhyuk shouted, glee resurfacing on his face, and Kihyun felt his mouth curl up in a bright smile.

“We’re destined best friends! How cool is that?” Kihyun exclaimed, taking a look at the words scrawled on both of Minhyuk’s arms when he showed them to him.  

Kihyun was happy for Minhyuk when his best friend first told him about finding his second soulmate. Minhyuk called him right before Jooheon and Changkyun’s wedding ceremony started, telling him the good news with rushed words and in between giggles. The excitement filling Minhyuk’s voice was enough to make tears pool at the corners of Kihyun’s eyes, his fear of being forgotten and left behind coming out in the form of salty water. Minhyuk thought he was just happy for their friend’s wedding, but there were other reasons for Kihyun’s crying, reasons Minhyuk didn’t know anything about. He hanged up the call with the promise of meeting Minhyuk’s soulmate soon, but he actually hid from the couple for literal months, feigning various illnesses and important work meetings. When Minhyuk birthday approached, he panicked. And after his birthday party, after meeting Hoseok for the first time (which actually turned out to be not the first time) and seeing the light Minhyuk had in his eyes when he looked at Hoseok, Kihyun was simply devastated.

“Won, I can’t do this.”

Hyungwon blinked at him, pouting at the camera Kihyun was pointing in his face with an unbothered look he was born for.

“You can’t do your job?” he asked through gritted teeth, throwing his head back and directing yet another sultry look at Kihyun, who rapidly clicked a button to capture it.

“Were you listening to half the things I told you?” Kihyun sighed, gesturing for Hyungwon to turn his head just a tad to the left. The model followed his indications, tilting his chin upwards and attempting a smirk.

“I lost you when you started talking about your little crush,” Hyungwon feigned a yawn, and Kihyun rolled his eyes behind the camera. He signaled for the wardrobe staff to change Hyungwon’s outfit. The tall man took long strides towards the changing room, leaving Kihyun to reposition lights and props while he put on expensive clothes.

“It’s not a crush. He’s my fucking soulmate,” Kihyun pointed out when Hyungwon came back, his hair styled out of his face and glitter all over his cheekbones and collarbones. Kihyun liked that look a lot, it made him seem less like a bitch and more like an angel.

“Yeah, I know that. It’s pathetic. You should just tell him.”

For a couple of minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the one of the camera in Kihyun’s hands.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest and looking pointedly at Kihyun. In the history of their relationship, there was a time in which that expression on Hyungwon’s face meant that he wanted Kihyun to undress himself quicker. This time, he just looked like a disappointed mom.

“His soulmate gave you a fucking eye infection by jizzing in your eyeball and you can’t tell Minhyuk that you’re into men? It seems to me you’ve got bigger problems.”

Kihyun shushed him, looking around to check none of the staff heard what the pouty model just said. He regarded Hyungwon with an angry stare.

“Why do I even ask for your advice?”

“‘Cause I’m your only friend that knows your dirty little secret. Me and Minhyuk’s soulmate,” Hyungwon smiled a cunning smile, his plump lips stretching over his teeth. Kihyun sighed, leaving the camera down on a desk and getting closer to Hyungwon, pushing him sharply than he needed to reposition him under the warm colored lights. The taller boy took advantage of their closeness to squeeze at Kihyun’s butt in a playful manner, earning yet another strong shove to his bony chest.

“Have you lost weight? There’s almost no ass left.”  
“At least I had one in the first place”

“You’ve never complained about my ass before, you ass.”

“Well, there’s a reason we’re not fucking anymore.”

Hyungwon looked offended for a second, but then he made his usual blank expression fall on his face, following Kihyun’s tugging until he was repositioned in the right place of the set. Kihyun knew he would have never let another photographer treat him like that, but he also knew that Hyungwon was ready to deliver a throat-cutting comment.

“We’re not fucking anymore ‘cause you’re in love with your best friend,” he pointed out, biting at his bottom lip while Kihyun snapped another shot.

The photographer sighed, looking through the camera lenses at the way the tall man leaned against the fake wall behind his back, crossing his long legs at the ankles. Kihyun couldn’t help but think back at those times Hyungwon tried to rile him up throughout their photoshoots together, at the beginning of Kihyun’s job, when his chief had told him about the only one rule he should have followed: not fucking the models. In all honesty, Hyungwon was the only one that Kihyun couldn’t stop looking at even when the job was done, and not only because the man was handsome and he wanted to take the best pictures of him. Hyungwon made his life a nightmare for a little while, and Kihyun was not sure if the dark haired man was flirting with him all the time or if it was everything inside his own head. The doubt ended when Hyungwon, tired of Kihyun being clueless, had barged into Kihyun’s studio and closed the door behind his back, unbuckling his belt while jumping on Kihyun’s desk and putting his extremely long and smooth legs on each side of Kihyun’s smaller frame.

“There’s a dick that wants to be sucked.”

Kihyun still laughed a little every time he thought back at that moment, even though he couldn’t deny he did suck that dick. And then he fucked Hyungwon on that same desk, because the little brat came prepared with lube and condoms, and whatever he wanted he took, no questions asked.

“I’m sorry, Won,” Kihyun told him at the end of the photoshoot, while he helped him remove glitter from his face with soft touches. Hyungwon was sitting in a chair, his head thrown back and eyes closed, while Kihyun was straddling his legs, sustaining Hyungwon’s neck to keep his head from falling to the side. Hyungwon just hummed in acknowledgment, his hand patting Kihyun’s thigh once to let him know he was listening.

“I know you’re tired of listening to me whine about my soulmates when you don’t have one,” Kihyun started, guilt bubbling up in his stomach even more now that the apology was leaving his mouth.

“You know it doesn’t matter to me. I just wish you would do anything you could to be happy.”

“There’s something else I haven’t told you,” Kihyun felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of what he was about to admit out loud, but he braved on: “There’s a reason I left early the night of Minhyuk’s birthday.”

Hyungwon opened one of his eyes, looking at him through heavy lids. He resembled a lazy cat, blinking tiredly at Kihyun.

“I thought you said it was because you were scared the soulmate would out you to Minhyuk.”

“Well, that too. But also, Hoseok introduced himself and his words were the ones tattooed on my skin.”

Kihyun felt relief wash over him in a warm wave, having finally said it out loud making the thing more real but seemingly more bearable.

“He what?!” Hyungwon whisper-yelled and Kihyun stroked harder at his lips to remove his lip tint and shut him up in the process.

“He’s my soulmate, too. Or so it seems. I didn’t say anything to him because I was scared of him knowing. Of _them_ knowing, actually.” Kihyun had been very careful to address his words to Minhyuk only, not wanting to out himself before the couple. It was one thing if your soulmate’s soulmate who wasn’t supposed to like men sucked you off in a dirty bathroom stall, but it would have been too hard to explain why both of Kihyun’s soulmates were men when he was still straight.

“Shit, Ki. This is another level of fucked up.” Hyungwon’s big hand engulfed Kihyun’s smaller one where it was resting on the model’s cheek, squeezing lightly in a comforting gesture. Kihyun let him, sighing a little and wanting nothing more than curl up in Hyungwon’s lap and cry for a couple of hours, maybe. Both of them still had work to do that day though, and he didn’t want to waste the only time he had with his friend staining his expensive shirt with tears.

“You should tell them.”

“I don’t want to make Minhyuk unhappy.”

Hyungwon let go of Kihyun’s hand to caress his hair instead, his long fingers gently massaging Kihyun’s scalp in a way he knew the smaller man loved. Kihyun’s eyes fell close on their own accord, enjoying the warmth of Hyungwon’s touch.

“I’m sure Minhyuk will understand, and I’m sure everything will be alright in the end. The universe put you together, after all.”

“The universe doesn’t know shit about love, or it would have given you someone.”  
“I have you, Kihyun. The universe did at least one thing right,” Hyungwon whispered, words that Kihyun heard several times before. They were never enough to diminish the guilt growing in Kihyun’s heart, because Hyungwon deserved someone that would love him unconditionally, and not a pathetic friend that had two other soulmates. He deserved happiness, and Kihyun was scared his presence in the younger’s life was not enough to grant him that.

“You know I love you, right?” Kihyun said, and he watched as a tight smile stretched Hyungwon’s plump lips.

“Why are you suddenly getting sappy? We’re not dying,” he joked, rolling his eyes for good measure. Then, his voice lower, he added: “You know that’s enough for me.”

Kihyun really wished he could give him more than that.

 

°°°

 

Minhyuk was the sun. That was the only logical conclusion for the warm and fuzzy feeling that grew inside Hoseok’s stomach everytime the taller man was in his near vicinity. The sun was always full of energy and love, but sometimes he had his sad days too, when thick clouds covered its shine.

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with him,” he said to Hoseok for the third time that morning. They were sitting in a quiet cafè and it was the early morning of a cold November day, in which rain was falling from the sky in copious amounts and made the city gloomy and dark. Hoseok liked to spend those mornings lazing in his bed, but Minhyuk had to work and he asked Hoseok to see each other for breakfast. He couldn’t say no.

“Min, I’m sure there’s nothing wrong,” he repeated for the third time, checking his phone to be sure Minhyuk wasn’t late for work. The dark haired man was nursing a cup of coffee in one hand, the other clutching tightly around a croissant that was being squished with no mercy.

“Kihyun loves his birthday, I can’t believe he doesn’t want to do anything! There must be something wrong with him.”  
Hoseok sighed, taking Minhyuk’s hand with which he was murdering the pastry in his own hands, prying his fingers open and then proceeding to feed tiny bites to his soulmate.

“Maybe he’s uncomfortable because of our relationship,” Hoseok pointed out, continuously filling Minhyuk’s mouth with croissant. His cheeks were cutely full, but he tried to talk anyway.

“I’m sure that’s not it! He would have told me so.”

Hoseok was not sure about the things Kihyun would have told Minhyuk. There were a couple of them that Minhyuk was completely unaware of, like the fact that his best friend and soulmate who was straight had sucked Hoseok’s dick in a dirty bathroom stall. Given the fact that Hoseok had never received a better blowjob during his life, he doubted it was the first time Kihyun did that kind of thing. He also seemed a little too into it for him to be completely straight, as he proclaimed he was. Hoseok didn’t know why Kihyun wouldn’t confess the fact that he liked men to his own best friend, but he wanted to at least talk to him and try to understand what was he supposed to say to Minhyuk. The difficult part was talking with Kihyun, because the guy had disappeared from the world two weeks prior, ignoring all of Minhyuk’s attempts at spending time with him, leaving the dark haired man heartbroken and wondering what he did wrong. The sun wasn’t shining anymore and Hoseok was starting to feel cold.

“I need to get going! I’m gonna be late for the editors’ meeting. See you later, love, I’m coming over after dinner!” Minhyuk took his coffee with him and stole a kiss from Hoseok’s lips, leaving him there to wonder if he was supposed to say something about the Kihyun situation. He was scared Minhyuk would scoff at him, telling him he was probably wrong and there were plenty of grey-haired men with sharp jaws and pointy noses that could have been the one that sucked his dick that night. The look of panic he saw on Kihyun’s face the night of Minhyuk’s birthday wasn’t something he imagined, though. He was sure the younger man had seen his life flash before his own eyes, probably scared that Hoseok would say something. The doubt kept nagging at Hoseok’s mind, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. If he wanted to know what was going on with Kihyun, he should first had been able to speak to him.

“Seok! My little Seok!”

Hoseok was taking a shower when Minhyuk started knocking on his apartment door, the bangs so loud he heard them even through the noise of water falling on his skin. Hastily throwing a towel on, he went to open the door as fast as he could without slipping and hitting his head on the floor.

“Seok! Here you are!” Minhyuk stumbled in, face planting against Hoseok’s chest in a very ungraceful manner, eliciting a giggle from his soulmate.

“What’s going on Min?” Hoseok asked, amused by the way Minhyuk kept his face hidden against his chest, mumbling incoherent words while he snaked his arms around Hoseok’s back.

“You’re so warm,” he whispered, opening his mouth to lap at Hoseok’s collarbone, sucking on it to remove the little water droplets still lingering on his skin. The red-haired man whined, trying to detach Minhyuk and look at him properly, but Minhyuk was determined to suck a bruise right there, his teeth tugging lightly and tongue darting out to soothe right after.

“Min,” Hoseok tried, combing his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair to coax him into looking at him. “Min, hey, what are you doing?”

When Minhyuk finally stopped sucking on his collarbone he had left a red hickey in his wake, and his pupils were blown wide when he finally met Hoseok’s eyes.

“Are you drunk?”

“Just a little bit!”

“You should drink some water,” Hoseok tried to reason, but Minhyuk wouldn’t let go of him. He was clutching at Hoseok like his life depended on it.

“I don’t wanna. I want to suck you off.”

Hoseok wanted to laugh it off and put Minhyuk to bed, but the man had a very strong grip for someone so skinny, and Hoseok was a weak man.

“Are you sure you’re not too drunk?” he asked, caressing Minhyuk’s cheek. The younger man leaned into the touch, tilting his head sideways to suck on Hoseok’s thumb with intent, his eyes boring into Hoseok’s like he wanted to imprint his image on his retinas.  
“Positive,” he said when he let go of Hoseok’s finger with a pop. Warmth started pooling in Hoseok’s stomach when Minhyuk walked him backwards towards the middle of his living room, which was also his bedroom. Hoseok’s job didn’t pay so well after all, despite what he had always told Jooheon.

“I can’t believe my soulmate looks like this,” Minhyuk forced him to sit on the sofa, kneeling between his legs, his fingers dancing over Hoseok’s thighs up and down, each time closer to the edge of the towel still covering his lower half. Minhyuk seemed determined to get rid of it.

“I can’t believe you look like this and also have a heart of gold,” he said, a playful smirk on his lips when he slid his palms under the soft fabric to scratch at Hoseok’s upper thighs, his fingertips just a bit too far from where Hoseok was starting to need them.

“Aren’t you the whole package? Handsome, talented, kind. I won the lottery,” he went on, slowly tugging at the blue towel hugging Hoseok’s hips until it fell open. Minhyuk’s smile grew three times bigger when he saw Hoseok’s dick was already hard. He took one of Hoseok’s hands to make him grip at his own hair, something Hoseok had noticed Minhyuk really liked. Being roughhoused from time to time seemed to be what pushed all of his buttons.

Minhyuk opened his mouth to dart his tongue out, licking Hoseok’s tip and making him gasp loudly, his fingers tightening around black strands in a way that elicited a moan out of Minhyuk. The dark haired man smiled at his soulmate, his expression playful when he finally closed his mouth around Hoseok’s cock, sliding it down as far as he could go without hurting his throat. Minhyuk seemed to love teasing, because he immediately retreated and kept his fingers secured around Hoseok’s inner thighs, pushing his legs more open before diving down again, this time keeping his lips secured around Hoseok’s length, bobbing his head up and down while humming lightly, the vibrations sending shivers through Hoseok’s whole body. He tugged at Minhyuk’s hair, making him moan so loud while his dick was still halfway through his throat that Hoseok almost came right there, with the sound of Minhyuk choking on dick filling his ears. Tears at the corners of his eyes, Minhyuk looked at Hoseok in a way that made his insides turn upside down, and he yanked at Minyuk’s head to stop him.

“You’re the whole package, too. Look at you,” Hoseok stated, as Minhyuk stayed seated on his knees, his mouth still half open and hunger in his eyes. Hoseok leaned down to kiss him, pulling him closer by his hair, making their mouth smash together in a mess of tongues and lips. The way Minhyuk kissed was always desperate, no matter the situation, but he got even more desperate when he was begging for release. Hoseok dragged him on his lap, the fabric of Minhyuk’s pants chafing his cock and making him hiss in displeasure.

“What do you want?” Hoseok asked, mouthing down Minhyuk’s neck, leaving soft kisses on his tanned skin. What he was forgetting was that whatever Minhyuk wanted he didn’t really ask for, he just went for it.

“I want to ride your dick,” he said, standing up to undress himself quickly, searching for condoms and lube in the one drawer he knew he would find them in. Hoseok could still see him wobbling a little on his feet, but he seemed to have got ridden of most of the alcohol in his blood the moment he started sucking his cock.

“Seok, do you want to watch?” he asked while coating his own fingers with lube. It wasn’t a question, it was an order dressed as a proposal, but Hoseok didn’t mind Minhyuk taking control. He nodded, wile Minhyuk repositioned himself in his lap and started stretching himself open, one finger at a time, his rhythm growing desperate the more he added, his teeth sinking in Hoseok’s shoulder to keep himself grounded. Hoseok caressed him and coaxed him with meaningless words, nosing at the skin of his neck and peppering his neck with sweet kisses that made Minhyuk shiver from head to toe.

When he felt ready, Minhyuk wrapped Hoseok’s dick in a condom and licked at it quickly, before pouring more lube in his hands and coating it, squeezing the length in his hand. He put the tip against his entrance, sliding it slowly in, the muscles in his thighs sustaining his whole weight. Hoseok’s hands were on his ass, helping him by palming it open, the round and firm flesh perfectly fitting between his fingers. For a while, the room was filled by moans and whines, sloppy kisses being exchanged while Minhyuk searched for the perfect rhythm to ride. When he found it, and when Hoseok’s cock brushed the sensitive spot inside him, Minhyuk started bouncing up and down more rapidly in his lap, trying to reach that point of bliss he felt so close to. To help him, Hoseok kissed him hard, his tongue slipping in Minhyuk’s mouth, his arms pulling him closer to his chest so Minhyuk’s dick would be trapped between their stomachs, getting that little bit of friction he needed to topple over the edge. When he came, his cock twitching and leaking against Hoseok’s belly, it was with a moan against Hoseok’s lips, their mouths open and fused together while Hoseok reached his climax too. Minhyuk still had tears adorning his lashes.

Hoseok hugged him tightly, leaving a kiss at the top of Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk was resting his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder, troubled breaths coming out of his mouth tickling Hoseok’s skin, and Hoseok could hear him sniffling once, then twice. Then suddenly his body was wrecked by tiny sobs, his hands clutching tightly at Hoseok’s shoulders when the older tried to look at his face.

“Min, hey, Min,” Hoseok murmured against Minhyuk’s hair, caressing his naked back with unsure fingers.  
“What’s going on? Are you hurt?” he asked, his voice shaking, the idea of having done something that wounded Minhyuk unbearable. The tears falling from Minhyuk’s eyes wouldn’t stop, the warm drops sticking to Hoseok’s skin where Minhyuk was pressing his face.

“It’s not… It’s not you. You’re amazing. I love you,” Minhyuk said, his words coming out in a broken whisper, their meaning taking a moment for Hoseok to understand.

“Minhyuk, baby. I love you too,” he affirmed, still hugging the taller man like their lives depended on it. He left some kisses on the reachable bits of Minhyuk’s face, where he was not pressed against Hoseok’s chest.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I just,” Minhyuk took a shuddering breath, finally lifting his head from its place. Hoseok took in his puffy face, slowly caressing his cheeks to dry his tears. Minhyuk leaned into the touch, blinking unevenly at Hoseok and attempting a smile, which turned slightly into a grimace.

“I’m sorry.”  
“For what? You shouldn’t be sorry, if there’s something wrong you should tell me.”

“It’s not your fault. You’re amazing, the sex was amazing. You’re so good to me,” Minhyuk’s voice broke again, his bottom lip quivering while he tried not to start crying again. Hoseok’s hands were still cupping his face, but he briefly let go to retrieve a blanket neatly folded on the back of the couch to drape it over Minhyuk’s shoulders, bringing him closer to keep him warm, kissing the tip of his nose in response to his words.

“I’m just sad,” Minhyuk stated, his eyes downcasted, his hands tightly clasped in his own lap, “I miss Kihyun. I’m sad because he doesn’t want to talk to me, and I know there’s something wrong with him, even if he doesn’t want to tell me what it is.”  
“I’m sure Kihyun will come around, Min. He’s been your best friend for ten years now. He probably just needs some time,” or a little push, Hoseok thought, the idea of going over to Kihyun’s and kicking him in the shin for making Minhyuk cry taking its roots in Hoseok’s mind.

“Let’s go take a warm shower and then we’ll think about a solution,” Hoseok proposed, and Minhyuk nodded, but didn’t move off Hoseok’s lap.

“Carry me,” he pleaded, pouting a little and clutching tightly at Hoseok’s body with all his limbs, making Hoseok erupt in tiny giggles.

“Ok, you big baby, I’ll carry you,” he said, taking hold of Minhyuk’s ass and standing up, making sure he wouldn’t fall from his grasp. The taller boy entangled his long legs behind Hoseok’s back, resting his cheek against Hoseok’s shoulder and kissing his neck lovingly, whispering a thank you into his skin.

 

°°°

 

Kihyun didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, but there were only so many times he could say no to Minhyuk’s insistent requests of at least having dinner together. In the end, he opted for a real party, because at least he could hide between the crowd and avoid confrontation with both his soulmates. He was scared Hoseok could have said something to Minhyuk, but it seemed the red-haired man wasn’t one to meddle into things that didn’t concern him. If only he knew, Kihyun thought. For weeks, Kihyun had tried to recall if during their first brief encounter they exchanged any words at all, but all he could remember were heated kisses and the stinging sensation of cum in his eyes. He would laugh, but it wasn’t really laughing matter, given that he could possibly be Hoseok’s other soulmate. The doubt still lingered, because there were times that people’s soulmates tattoos didn’t match, for some reason or another, and there were people born without any tattoos, like Hyungwon. People like him, with two tattoos, were even more rare.

  
Kihyun liked to think that his plan for the birthday night was foolproof, but he hadn’t considered alcohol as one of the factors involved. When he found himself four drinks in, his caution thrown to the wind and his butt seated right next to Hoseok on a crowded sofa, Kihyun started regretting being born. There was a live band performing in a corner of the room, but they were far enough from the speakers that they could talk without yelling.

“Are you alright?” Hoseok asked him, and Kihyun nodded quietly, nursing his fifth drink of the night, his lips sealed tight around the plastic straw.

“Well, I’m glad to know that. Because Minhyuk isn’t alright. He’s sad,” Hoseok said, his eyes staring daggers at the side of Kihyun’s face. Kihyun kept his gaze focused on the people passing by, ignoring the burning sensation of Hoseok’s stare on his skin.

“He’s your best friend, and your soulmate! You’ve known each other for years,” he pointed out, getting closer to the smaller man, their thighs pressing together. Kihyun shied away, moving towards the edge of the couch, his shoulders coming up to his ears in a dismissive gesture. He heard Hoseok scoff, and then he was again pressing against Kihyun’s side, no space to move away left.

“You’re being a stubborn little shit. What are you afraid of, that Minhyuk won’t love you anymore once you tell him you’re into men? You think so low of him?”

Kihyun’s mouth fell open, a salty reply ready on the tip of his tongue, but he stubbornly kept quiet, shrugging his shoulders once again.

“Do you hate me? What’s your problem?!” Hoseok asked, the exasperation in his voice making Kihyun realize that his refusal to talk to Minhyuk was probably being a burden for their relationship, too. He gulped down his need to scream at the top of his lungs, regarding Hoseok with wary eyes. The taller man was looking at him with something resembling concern written on his face, his lips curved in a tiny pout and his eyebrows drawn together.

“I’m sorry for jizzing in your eyes that one time,” he suddenly said, and Kihyun couldn’t help but huff a laugh, hiding his face in his hands.

“And I’m sorry for not returning the favour. I was really wasted.”

So was I, wanted to say Kihyun, but he still kept his mouth shut, too afraid of saying something that could potentially mess up the situation even more than it already was.

“It was a very nice blowjob,” Hoseok joked, and Kihyun felt like he couldn’t keep quiet anymore if Hoseok was going to talk about sucking dick all night.

“Stop talking about blowjobs!” he whined. Realizing his mistake, he turned his head in Hoseok’s direction so fast he almost broke his neck. The funny look on Hoseok’s face was not what he expected.

“So you do talk,” he noted, a big grin squishing his cheeks under his eyes and making him look like a soft, young boy. Kihyun gaped, his thoughts spinning in circles inside his head.

“Is Minhyuk really sad?”  
The dimming light in Hoseok’s eyes was a telling sign of the answer Kihyun didn’t want to hear.

“He doesn’t understand why you’re avoiding him, he thinks there’s something wrong with you and he blames himself for not understanding what it is.”

The guilt dripping down Kihyun’s throat to fill his stomach tasted of broken promises and something rotten.  
“I’m such a mess,” Kihyun stated, resting his cheeks in his own palms, his elbows on his knees. Hoseok patted his head once, and Kihyun wondered if he got that habit from Minhyuk or if he did it to emulate Kihyun that one night, when he sent him home on a taxi. He smiled a little anyway.

“I’m sure everything will be alright, if you talk to Minhyuk.”

“You don’t understand.”  
“Well, this is the first time you’ve spoken to me, so no, I don’t understand.”

There were facts about Kihyun and feelings that he buried deep inside of himself that only Hyungwon knew of, but Kihyun wondered if maybe talking to Hoseok would have been so bad of an idea. He was his soulmate in the end, and even if it seemed the bond wasn’t mutual, given the lukewarm reaction Hoseok had at his words, Kihyun didn’t really mind. He would have to tell him, sooner or later, and fix things with Minhyuk. Hyungwon was right, he should act to gain his own happiness. There were things he would rather not tell, stories he’d rather bury deep so down in his memory that he wouldn’t have to remember them ever again, but maybe that wasn’t the right path to feel good with himself. Maybe he just needed a red-haired man, a drink, and some soft words spoken under glittering lights.

 

°°°

 

Minhyuk was not jealous. He refused to be jealous because he was a grown up man in a grown up relationship, and jealousy didn’t have any space in grown up relationships. Still, he couldn’t help feeling a little left out whenever Hoseok met Kihyun for coffee, or for breakfast, or for dinner, or… Well, they’ve seen each other a lot in the last couple of weeks, and Minhyuk was starting to wonder. He wondered if Hoseok knew things about Kihyun that he didn't know, and that idea gave him a headache every single time, the possibility of someone else knowing Kihyun better than he did making his mouth taste sour. He was jealous, that was the truth he couldn't escape, he was jealous of Kihyun because he was his older friend, and because he missed him. Kihyun still refused to talk to him about anything that wasn't small talk, and the Kihyun-shaped hole in Minhyuk’s chest kept growing and growing, eating him from inside out.

There were nights spent alone while his soulmates talked about things he didn't know anything about, in which he curled up on his own bed and cried, feeling so lonely he could barely breath. Lonely and heartbroken, because even if Kihyun had been his best friend for around ten years, there were other feelings that swimmed in his chest and made things harder. He never thought he would be so stupid to fall in love with a straight man, but the universe had played him a funny trick, and there he was, crying himself to sleep thinking of what ifs. Hoseok was good for him, and he was glad to have found him, finally. Minhyuk loved him, he really did. The bubbly happiness filling his stomach whenever Hoseok was around was a testament to that, but there were moments during which he felt incomplete, like there was something missing, a piece of a puzzle that was lost somewhere and that he couldn't find. It was a weird sensation, like when you're supposed to remember something but you can't, no matter how hard you try. He tried to ignore it, but that missing piece was driving him crazy, and talking to Hoseok wasn't really helping.

“I'm sure it will go away soon,” Hoseok had whispered on his skin, kissing him lightly on his cheeks, hiding a smirk in the crook of his neck. Minhyuk didn't really understand what was going on, but he trusted Hoseok. He was sure the weird feeling would disappear sooner or later.

Coming home to find Hoseok and Kihyun standing in his kitchen was not something he would have ever expected. Coming home to find Hoseok and Kihyun standing in his kitchen with Hoseok crowding Kihyun against the counter, brilliant smiles on both of their faces, was not something he thought he would ever see, not even in a million years. Coming home to his soulmates turning towards him after he caught them in a very intimate position, and having them grinning at him and becoming him over, was pure madness.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked, taking uncertain steps towards Hoseok, who pecked him on his lips when he was close enough. His mouth tasted of tomato sauce.

“Are you guys cooking?” he demanded, intrigued. He noticed the smell of dough lingering in the air, the warmness in the room coming from the oven, and again he wondered what were they up to.

“We made pizza!” Kihyun exclaimed, sauntering over with a skip in his steps Minhyuk hadn't seen in a while.

“With pineapple, too. Just the way you like it,” Hoseok went on, “And we bought beer.”

Minhyuk asked himself what was the occasion, but he wasn't going to complain out loud. Kihyun was smiling, his pretty, full smile that made his eyes crinkle and his dimples appear, and Minhyuk would never say anything that would potentially make it disappear.

“Are you tired? You can go and take a shower while we set up the table.”

Hoseok sent him away with an affectionate slap to his butt, and Minhyuk couldn't help but giggle, noticing how the corners of Kihyun mouth stayed upturned during the whole exchange. The anxiety knotting his stomach released its clutches a tiny little bit.

When dinner was served, Minhyuk was dressed in his favorite sweatpants, the t-shirt he was wearing hanging loosely from his torso because it belonged to Hoseok. His soulmates kept looking at each other while they ate, silently communicating like they've known the other for more than just a month. Minhyuk was jealous again.

“Min, there are a couple of things I need to tell you,” started Kihyun when there was nothing left in their plates. Hoseok was in the kitchen, taking ice cream out of the freezer, but Minhyuk then realized it was just an excuse to leave them alone. He bristled, not knowing what to expect from the serious expression on Kihyun’s face, his lips in a tight line.

“I've told you some lies. Well, no. I have omitted some truths, and since you're my soulmate and my best friend, I feel like I betrayed your trust.”

Minhyuk kept quiet, his eyes as big as saucers, fear of the unexpected confession ahead making his heart beat loudly in his chest. What was Kihyun talking about? Was he about to leave for another country? Had he found his other soulmate, a girl perhaps, and was he about to leave with her? More and more questions were forming on the tip of his tongue, but he gulped them all down when Kihyun started talking again, his hand reaching out to hold Minhyuk’s. Kihyun entangled their fingers together.

“Min, I'm bi. I like men too. I've realized that when we were in university, but I was too scared to tell you, for some reasons that I will explain soon.”

Kihyun stroked his thumb over Minhyuk's skin, and goosebumps erupted all over it, making a shiver run through his spine. Kihyun took it the wrong way, smiling sadly at him and letting go of his hand.

“I'm sorry I didn't find the courage to tell you before.”

“It's not like it would have changed things between us,” Minhyuk whispered, feeling the need to cry crawl its way up through his throat. Kihyun's sad smile stayed in its place.

“Yeah, I know that. But still, it was something you should have known before,” Kihyun took a breath, sending a glance in the direction of the kitchen, and then went on: “I had also met Hoseok before you introduced us. I didn't say anything about that because it was a very compromising first meeting.”

Seeing how Minhyuk’s eyebrows rose up, he immediately explained: “I gave him a blowjob in a bathroom of a pub a week before you two met. He was the cause of my eye infection.”

Kihyun chuckled, but Minhyuk was just feeling worse and worse, his mind scattered as it tried to keep up with all the new information it was being filled with.

“And it turns out he's my soulmate, too.”

Minhyuk stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on fell on the floor with a loud bang, alerting Hoseok in the other room.

“Everything alright?” he called out, and he got contrasting answers: “Yes!” “No!”

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk with his mouth agape when the taller man took a step towards the kitchen, but then he turned back, conflict clear in his face when he kept turning back and forth.

“You two are soulmates?!” he asked, because his mind couldn't wrap itself on the concept of Kihyun having two male soulmates. He had always pictured him with a tiny girl, someone as fierce as him that would have kept him in his place. Hoseok was nothing like that.

“Actually, Hoseok is my soulmate, but I'm not his.”

Kihyun didn't seem bothered by that, but Minhyuk felt his stomach drop to his feet, the tiny hope that had sparkled itself awake in his stomach being squashed again.

“Oh,” he eloquently said, finally turning completely in Kihyun's direction.

“I don't mind. There's a soulmate of mine I need to tell something to, though.”

Kihyun stood up, getting closer to Minhyuk with tiny steps, like if he was afraid of scaring him away. Minhyuk just stared.

“Min, it's been a while since I was sure about this, but I lacked the courage to speak.”

Suddenly Kihyun was so close Minhyuk could count his lashes, his freckles and all the imperfections on his skin. He wanted to kiss the mole on his forehead, the one he knew was there even if Kihyun's fringe was covering it.

“I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you, when you crashed against me with the force of a typhoon.”

Kihyun grinned at him, big and warm.

“I've never known for sure, because first I was positive I wasn't interested in boys, and then I was but you were my best friend, right? Maybe it was just affection. But if I look back now, I have no more doubts. I love you, Min.”

Minhyuk laughed, and then he started crying. Hoseok peeked his head out of the kitchen, his eyebrows drawn in concern.

“What have you done?” he asked Kihyun, and there was such a tone to his voice, of familiar reprimand, that Minhyuk started wailing harder. Kihyun looked worried, his mouth opening and closing over words he didn't say out loud. Minhyuk jabbed a finger in his chest, tears still running down his face in little waterfalls.

“You! Moron! Absolute fucking idiot!” Every word was punctuated by Minhyuk’s forefinger pushing against Kihyun's shoulder.

“You're so clueless! How?!” Hoseok was now taking steps towards them, unsure if he should intervene or just let the drama unfold. He probably had his clues about what was going on in Minhyuk’s mind, because even if the dark haired man never explicitly told him anything, his feelings were pretty easy to read. The only one who didn't see them was the one they were directed to.

“I really want to strangle you,” Minhyuk cried out, and Kihyun took a step backwards, raising his hands to shield himself. Hoseok snorted, finally deciding to meddle by back hugging Minhyuk, restraining him from committing a murder he would later regret.

“I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you, he says! Well, guess what! You're not the only one!”

Kihyun gaped like a fish, his eyes big and round, hands still raised before him. It seemed like he hadn't any coherent thoughts left. Hoseok chuckled where he was leaning his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder, turning his head to leave a peck on the side of Minhyuk’s neck.

“You two will be the death of me,” he commented, but then let go of Minhyuk and gave him a little push towards Kihyun. The shorter man looked up, his eyes still wide, his lips still curled in a surprised ‘O’.

“You're not joking?” Minhyuk asked in a small voice, his throat closing up at the mere idea of all that just being Kihyun messing with him. But Kihyun shook his head, taking a step forward, and then another, until he was again up close, crossing into Minhyuk’s personal space.

“Why would I joke about this?” he asked, cupping Minhyuk’s face within his small palms. Minhyuk realized he had stopped crying only when he started again.

“I don't know, this is just… Too much.”

“Do you want me to go so you can think?”

“No!” Minhyuk exclaimed, covering Kihyun's hands with his own and tugging him closer.

“I'm just a little…”

“Overwhelmed,” concluded Hoseok from the side. Minhyuk turned his head in his direction, almost having forgotten his presence there.

“Seok, are you ok with all of this?” he asked, scared of the answer he would get. What if Hoseok didn't want to share? What if he had to choose?

“I was the one that convinced Kihyun to finally come clean. I love you, Min, I would do anything to see you happy. I don't mind.”

He didn't say what he didn't mind, but there were some things that could have been left unsaid.

 

°°°

 

A text received in the middle of a photoshoot was what alerted Kihyun of something fishy going on. Hyungwon looked at him with a smirk on his face when his phone went off with a ping, asking him which of his boyfriends had sent it. Kihyun grimaced, seeing it was in fact coming from Hoseok.

‘ _I'll wait for you at home later! There's something I need to show you <3 _’ it said, and Kihyun felt a weird excited feeling filling his chest. He sent a sly smile in Hyungwon's direction, telling him: “You should worry about your own boyfriend.”

Hyungwon had at least the decency to blush, his eyes flying to the side of the room where the man in question was reorganizing his makeup tools. Hyunwoo waved his hand in the air when he noticed two pairs of eyes on him, and the men watching him waved back.

“I'm so happy for you Won, you have no fucking clue,” Kihyun said, his hands lifting up the camera to capture Hyungwon's genuine smile.

“I know. Me too.”

So Kihyun went home that night, wondering what Hoseok wanted to show him. He swore to himself that if he got a puppy without telling him he would have been a dead man, no matter how cute the puppy was.

“Hey, Kihyunnie! I'm in the bedroom!” Hoseok called out when he heard the front door open. He had started sleeping at Kihyun’s more often than not, because he liked his apartment better. All three of them might as well start searching for a bigger place, because paying three different rents just to sleep in one house wasn't very convenient. Hoseok was lounging on his bed, one of his arms behind his head, the other one extended towards the ceiling, his phone clutched tightly in his hand. He was taking selfies. He was taking sexy selfies given what little he was wearing, the sight of his bare chest making the blood in Kihyun's veins run faster.

“Are you sexting with Minhyuk?” he joked, but given the surprised expression on Hoseok’s face Kihyun guessed it right.

“When will you two learn? His boss has already busted him once while he was drawing your abs instead of the new superhero's costume design.”

Hoseok had at least the decency to look embarrassed.

“I was bored!” he whined, letting go of his phone and making grabby hands in Kihyun's direction.

There was something weird, something out of place. Kihyun didn't understand what it was, but he looked around the room to check if something was where it wasn't supposed to be. Everything seemed as he left it that morning. His eyes went back to Hoseok, still in his boxers, still inching closer to him on all fours on the bed. Kihyun snorted. He was trying to look seductive, but he was just an overgrown toddler.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked when Hoseok tugged at his shirt from his position on the edge of the mattress.

“I want to show you something,” Hoseok said, still trying to get Kihyun to sit down with him.

“Yeah well, I'm looking,” Kihyun pointed out, amused by Hoseok's childish behavior. When finally Kihyun gave in and sat down, Hoseok was on his knees next to him, resting some of his weight on his arms extended behind his back.

“I'm scared you will hate it.”

“If this is a joke that ends with you whipping your dick out, I'm breaking up with you,” Kihyun joked, but then noticed how Hoseok's expression had turned serious.

“What is it, Seok? You're scaring me.”

Hoseok shifted, moving his arms in front of him and showing them to Kihyun. It took Kihyun a whole minute to understand what was he supposed to look at.

“You removed the tape?!” he asked, shock coloring his voice. Since they've known each other, Hoseok’s second tattoo had always been covered either by medical tape or concealer. Now the tattoo was free, the black ink contrasting beautifully with Hoseok's pale skin. There was something strange, though. The skin around the words seemed reddened, and Kihyun got closer to read the sentence written there. His breathe got stuck in his throat.

‘ _Stop talking about blowjobs!_ ’ was tattooed on Hoseok's skin, Kihyun's words glaring at him from their place. Kihyun gaped, his brain failing him, his heart beating so loudly in his ears it drowned out any other sound.

“W-what? How?” he asked in a whisper, his hand inching closer to Hoseok's arm, his fingers caressing the slight bumps on Hoseok's skin.

“I got the other one removed with laser. It was a long process and the result was uncertain, that's why I didn't tell you anything.”

Kihyun looked up at some point, his eyes shiny when he fixed them in the chocolate brown ones of Hoseok. His soulmate had literal stars glimmering in his gaze, and Kihyun wanted to gift him an entire constellation. He jumped in Hoseok’s lap, eliciting giggles from the older man, who let the force of Kihyun's movement drag them both down to the mattress. Kihyun was on top of him, and in less then a second he was kissing him senseless, his mouth pressing hard against Hoseok's.

“Thank you,” he whispered between kisses, tilting his head to have better access to Hoseok's throat. He left tiny bites there, swiping his tongue down the line of his jugular, following its path down and then back again.

“You're welcome,” Hoseok answered, the breathless quality of his voice making heat pool in Kihyun's lower belly. Hoseok took hold of the hair at the back of his head, guiding it towards his mouth again, pushing his tongue in Kihyun's mouth with little to no finesse. They stayed there for some time, trading kisses and making each other moan with soft bites and wandering fingers.

When Minhyuk was finally home, a pleased smile bloomed on his face in finding them laying on top of each other, both half naked because at some point Hoseok got impatient and unbuttoned Kihyun's trousers.

“I see the surprise went well,” he pointed out, starting to dispose of his own clothes with deft fingers. Kihyun and Hoseok stared, mesmerized by Minhyuk’s little show. When he was completely naked, never a drop of shyness in his blood, Minhyuk sauntered over to the couple still on the bed, his walk so sure and confident Kihyun felt intimidated for a second. Then he remembered it was just Minhyuk, so he scooted over to make room for him on the bed. Both him and Hoseok welcomed him with open arms. Minhyuk sat down in Hoseok’s lap, the one place Kihyun had just vacated, and dipped down to peck him quickly on his lips.

“I told you he would be happy,” he reassured Hoseok, combing his fingers through the man’s bright hair. Kihyun shifted closer to them, hugging Minhyuk from behind and leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t be happier,” he whispered against Minhyuk’s skin, barely audible. Both of his soulmate heard him well enough, Minhyuk tilting his head to kiss his forehead, short and sweet. Kihyun’s heart soared. He moved quickly, capturing Minhyuk’s lips before he had the possibility to turn around, biting hard at his bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from the taller man. Kihyun felt Hoseok’s wandering hands caressing his thighs, so he let go of Minhyuk’s lips, who emitted an unsatisfied whine.

“I would really love to fuck both of you,” Kihyun stated, his eyes boring into Hoseok’s over Minhyuk’s shoulder. The older of the three groaned loudly.

“Why are you always so explicit?” he lamented, his cheeks turning a cherry shade of red. Minhyuk chuckled, slapping lightly the side of Hoseok’s muscular thigh.

“Just to make you blush, right, Ki?”

“Right,” Kihyun smiled, his arms still around Minhyuk’s middle, his fingers playing with the edge of Hoseok’s boxers. The tip of Hoseok’s ears went scarlet red, one of his arms hiding his face from the other two, who chuckled lightly at his embarrassment.

“It’s not my fault I blush easily,” Hoseok whined, while Minhyuk trailed his fingers up and down his abs, sometimes getting close to his nipples but then avoiding them altogether. He was such a teasing little shit, Kihyun thought. And he loved it.

“Min, can you use your pretty fingers for something else?” Kihyun asked, getting up briefly to retrieve the lube and condoms he had stored in the bedside table. Minhyuk’s sly grin was what Kihyun lived for.

“Like? Removing these cute little boxers?” he asked, searching for Kihyun’s approval while he dipped his thumbs under the edge of Hoseok’s briefs, making Hoseok took in a sharp breath. Kihyun nodded, getting back on the bed and repositioning himself beside Hoseok, letting the bulkier man rest his upper body against his legs. Hoseok looked up at him with a tilt of his head, the tips of his ears still slightly pink. Kihyun didn’t resist the urge to peck one.

“Yeah, Min, something like that,” he said, throwing the lube in Minhyuk’s hands.

Minhyuk made a show of removing the last piece of clothing Hoseok was still wearing, dragging the process out by peppering Hoseok’s skin with wet, open-mouthed kisses. The red-haired man was a moaning mess even before the garment was at his ankles, and Minhyuk’s smirk was still in its place. Kihyun was waiting for the moment he would make it disappear. But first, he caressed Hoseok’s head and kept him still while Minhyuk coated his long ( _amazingly_ long as Kihyun had discovered) fingers in lube and slowly pushed one inside Hoseok, his lips sucking a bruise on the inside of Hoseok’s thigh. His pace was so tantalizingly slow that even Kihyun was starting to get impatient, and he dipped his head down to kiss a whine from Hoseok’s lips, swiping his tongue inside the older’s mouth when Minhyuk put another finger in and Hoseok gasped out a low growl. The sound went directly to Kihyun’s cock.

“I want to be kissed, too!” Minhyuk cried out, and Kihyun suppressed a chuckle, letting go of Hoseok’s lips to lean towards Minhyuk, who took advantage of the momentary distraction to push three fingers deep into Hoseok. The gasp Hoseok emitted while Minhyuk slipped his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth sounded a lot like a curse.

“Fuck you, Lee Min…” Hoseok started, but then Minhyuk curled his lengthy fingers and found that sweet, sweet spot, making Hoseok’s hips buck up on their own accord, his hard dick looking lonely and neglected. Kihyun wrapped his tiny hand around it, pumping it with lazy strokes.  

“You can fuck me, later,” Minhyuk countered, one of his hands still keeping Hoseok’s legs apart while he opened him up with his other one. Hoseok looked already positively wrecked, his breathes quick and shallow. Kihyun kissed him again.

“I remember I was the one supposed to fuck you,” Kihyun stated, raising a brow in Minhyuk’s direction. Minhyuk stilled at that, smirk still in place when he let his fingers slip out of Hoseok’s hole, making him whine loudly at the loss.

“Can you two stop bickering and start fucking?” Hoseok complained, using his strength to tug at Minhyuk’s hair the way the taller man liked, yanking him down to leave a hard kiss on his mouth. Kihyun giggled, finally shifting from his place, his own dick so hard he was surprised he didn’t feel the need to touch it until that moment. He was probably too focused on Minhyuk’s little show. He rolled a condom on, covering his length in lube and then pushing Minhyuk until the taller man was sitting on Hoseok’s stomach, his legs wide open.

“Seok, are you ok?” Kihyun asked, his hands caressing lightly the bruised skin of his inner thighs. Hoseok whimpered at the touch, but he nodded.

“Min, on all fours,” Kihyun ordered. He was good at multitasking, and he was even better at multitasking while his dick was buried deep inside Hoseok’s ass. The older man moaned loudly when Kihyun was all inside, tipping his head back and exposing his neck for Minhyuk to suck on. At the same time, Kihyun started pushing one of his fingers inside Minhyuk’s hole, where he had his ass sticking up in the air before him. He dipped down to bite one asscheek, the synchronized sighs of his soulmates edging him on, making him go faster, harder, fucking them both. Hoseok used one of his hands to stroke Minhyuk’s cock at the same pace, the dark haired man a mess of moans and curses between his two lovers, his limbs trembling where he was standing on his hands and knees. He didn’t last long, his dick twitching in Hoseok’s hand and his hole clenching on Kihyun’s fingers, the orgasm making his strength leave him all at once. He collapsed on top of Hoseok, making the red-haired man huff a laugh and comb his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Minhyuk shivered at the contact, rolling on the side and curling up in a ball, his hand snaking its way to Hoseok’s dick where it stood against his stomach. Kihyun picked up his pace, burying his cock inside Hoseok while Minhyuk stroked him leisurely, exhaustion clear in the way he was barely able to move. It was enough pressure for Hoseok anyway, being taken care by both of them at the same time making him get closer to the edge in no time at all. When he came, Minhyuk stole the moan from his lips, and Kihyun followed right after. Minhyuk tugged at Kihyun until he was laying on top of them both, laughing a little at the uncomfortable position.

“If this is my reward for getting a tattoo, I think I want a couple more,” Hoseok commented, using his strong arms to manhandle Kihyun and making him lay between him and Minhyuk, who threw his legs on top of Kihyun’s and immediately stuck to his side.

“You don’t need new tattoos, the ones you have are perfect,” Kihyun answered, curling his arm around Minhyuk and feeling Hoseok hug him from behind. He left a tiny kiss on Hoseok’s forearm, where he could reach without turning. Hoseok giggled, getting closer to him and sticking to his back.

“Min is already asleep,” he pointed out, giving the kiss back to Kihyun by leaving it on his shoulder. Kihyun watched as Minhyuk’s chest rose and fell with every breath, and he felt Hoseok leave another peck on his hair, his arm tugging them both closer. If life was a puzzle, maybe Kihyun had finally found his missing pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> some points for who guesses what was written on Hoseok's arm at first :D
> 
> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
